Remembering Jess
by Nicole290
Summary: During the summer, Harry hears of the death of one of his fellow school mates. He takes the time to think back on their last conversation and tries to come to terms with the fact that he will never see her again.


**Remembering Jess**

A One-Shot Story by Nicole

Harry sat at the kitchen table with the Daily Prophet in his hands. Without warning he slammed the paper down on the table and walked out of the room, startling the people in the room. Staring up from the paper was a picture of a young girl and her family waving at whoever had taken the picture. The caption beneath the picture read,

_"**The Attacks Continue**_

_Discovered this morning, the Daniels family was found dead in their house, under the sign of Voldemort. Officials have yet to determine why this family was attacked, but they believe it was because of their close links to a late Albus Dumbledore._

_Michael Daniels, 46, and his wife Meredith, 44, had supported Dumbledore and Harry Potter until the last day of their lives. Mr. Daniels worked as an auror for the ministry while his wife was a healer for St. Mungos. Their daughter Jessica, age 17, had attended Hogwarts for the last 6 years and was a known friend of Harry Potter himself._

_The surviving family and friends of this family refused to comment on the matter. As for this reporter and many others out there, I pose this question. Where is Harry Potter at while all this is happening and what is taking him so long?"_

"…And may we never forget these dearly beloved souls as they now join God in heaven…" The priest spoke from in front of the three caskets as they were slowly lowered into the ground.

As the people, muggles and wizards alike, walked away from the cemetery whimpering and wiping away their tears, three young teens slowly walked up to where the caskets were now being covered.

"This has got to stop…" whispered Harry. Who was shaking with both sadness and anger that yet another one of his classmates, not just classmate, but friend had been killed by the hand of his enemy.

"Harry, it's not your fault…" whispered Hermione, as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You sound just like her…" he mumbled back, with a small smile on his face as he remembered her…

_They were almost back to the platform after the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts. Each of them thinking the same thing: 'will this be the last time we see each other alive?' As the train slowly came to a stop, they each pulled their trunks down and started dragging them off the train. Once they were off, they were all greeted by family and friends who were happy that they were home safely._

_Harry, who was in the middle of talking to Remus, felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find her smiling up at him. "Hullo Jess" he greeted her with a small smile._

_"Hi ya Harry. Could I have a word with you before you go?"_

_"Sure…" Turning, he gave Remus a small shrug before walking off to the side with Jessica Daniels._

_"What up?" Harry asked, now curious as to why she wanted to talk to him, it's not as if they were really close, in fact, if Dumbledore hadn't d-, well if the circumstances of the past year were different, he might never had talk to her at all._

_"Harry I just wanted to tell you that, although we don't know each other that great, I do know what you're going to have to do eventually, after-all, my parents and Dumbledore were friends…that and it was in all the papers" she smiled and laughed as he chuckled a bit._

_"Anyways, um…I just wanted to tell you I'm glad I got to know you and all…and I wanted to tell you to remember that whatever happens this summer, it's not your fault. I know you have a habit of blaming yourself for everything that happens and I wanted to tell you that you're not to blame. Remember, it takes two to tango, and if something goes wrong, you always blame the other person." She smiled as he laughed at her for using dancing terminology. "So, just remember, you can't control what the other person does when it's his turn to solo, you just have to wait it out, no matter how bad it is, and then when it's your turn you fight like hell."_

_"I'll try to remember that" he told her with a smile._

_"Have a good summer Harry, and I'll see you next year"_

_"You too Jess, bye." He watched as she walked away with her parents, waving to the occasional person until she had left through the barrier._

Looking back now, he wished he had said more to her, told her that he was happy he got to know her. He gave a small smile as he turned and walked away with Ron and Hermione and said, "Funny how you never think to tell someone how much you appreciate them until it's too late…"

"Guess it shows you that you should tell people all the things want them to know before it's too late, no matter what the consequences…" said Hermione.

"Mmm," agreed Ron. "I think Jess would agree with us on that…"


End file.
